


How Tauriel's Banishment Actually Should Have Gone

by MxLokiTheTrickster



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Battle of Five Armies, Crack Treated Seriously, Erebor, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, How Do I Tag, Interspecies Relationship(s), Legolas gets left behind, Sort-of, Tauriel goes with Kili to Erebor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxLokiTheTrickster/pseuds/MxLokiTheTrickster
Summary: Kili leaves for Erebor and Tauriel has a RealisationTM and follows him after she gets banished.
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	How Tauriel's Banishment Actually Should Have Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fic so please be kind.

Just as Tauriel and Legolas were beginning their discussion they were interrupted. They turned to see Feren arriving on horseback.

“My Lord Legolas. I bring word from your Father. You are to return to him immediately.” His voice was soft, so as to not alert the humans of their conversation.

Legolas considered the other Elf for a moment and, turning his head in her direction he replied “Come, Tauriel.”

Feren shifted uncomfortably, all Elves knew of Lord Legolas’ feelings for the She-Elf. “My Lord… Tauriel is banished.”

The mentioned Elf’s head shot up, staring at the messenger, this could be her chance… As she slowly backed away from the group, she heard Legolas reply, his voice gruffer than usual in its anger, “Banished? You may tell my father if there is no place for Tauriel, there is no place for me.”

At those words, Tauriel turned and ran, quickly finding a small boat at the water’s edge and rowing away at a fast pace.

Back with the Elves, Legolas turned to smile at Tauriel, expecting to receive praise for his heart-felt statement and instead seeing only the humans that moved around the area quickly, hardly sparing a glance at the Elven Prince. “… Tauriel?” He searched around for her, moving quicker and quicker as the minutes passed, “Tauriel!” He began to shout now, screaming as he ran around the small area of land, eyes passing over the water and the boat that was easily making its way across to the mountain. 

“TAURIEL!!!!”

Out on the water, the She-Elf’s eyes widened, her body quickly stiffening before she began to row faster than before, racing to get to the opposite edge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boat slowly slide along the soft pebbles, stopping as it went too far inland. Tauriel stood, quickly jumping out of the boat and running up the shore, towards the mountain that loomed over her, casting great shadows on the land beneath her feet. She moved swiftly across the land, eager to see her Love and his home.

As she can upon the castle’s entrance she shouted, “Kili! Kili I am here!” She continued to shout, no doubt gaining the attention of those other than the one she called for, she could see them, they stood from their work, watching her approach. Finally, one of the Dwarves moved to retrieve her Love. She continued to move, knowing that she sooner she reached the entrance the sooner she could talk to him. Talk to Kili and tell him what she’d done.

Her eyes re-focused as she saw movement ahead, locking in on the face of her Love. She pushed herself to run faster, to be with him sooner. “Kili!”

“Tauriel!” He shouted back, running past his kin and the entrance, desperate to see her.

They collided, their arms wrapping around each other in an unbreakable embrace. “I thought you have gone with that Elf Lord!” Kili exclaimed, beaming up at her.

“I left him.”

“Why?” He stared into her eyes, trying to keep this moment in his memory forever.

“They banished me. Thranduil does not wish elves to fall for people other than their own, so he banishes anyone who does. It would not surprise me if he gave the announcement moments after I had left the kingdom.”

“They WHAT?!? How could they! Just because you love another race?!” Kili exploded, anger coming off him in waves.

“Well, not traditionally, Thranduil is the only king that has that rule. At least that’s what I’ve heard, we don’t have many connections to other Elves, and I have not lived long enough to be allowed to move freely.” 

“Hmm, well, you’re here now so they can’t have you back!” Kili said, a threatening tone coming into his voice at the last words. “Come meet my family!” He almost dragged her to the once-great entrance of the mountain. “Everyone! This is Tauriel, she’s the Elf that saved me!” 

The Dwarves immediately surrounded her, swarming into her space to give their thanks and introduce themselves. Thankfully, there were many Elves in Mirkwood, so she was able to remember their names. 

As she worked with them, wanting to not be a bother, she realized this was the happiest she had been in a long time- spending time with her Love and his kin.


End file.
